finchel love story
by tamiatiana37
Summary: rachel had kind of sad life until finn came it and what will quinn do to stop them
1. chapter 1

**This is** **my first charpter so don't judge me ok thank _U_ enjoy**

 **P.s i dont own glee i wish**

 **CHAPTER1**

 **RACHEL POV**

 _Hi Rachel berry a sophomore in high school my life mostly sucks no boyfriend and the boy i have a crush on dosen't know i exist_

 _he's finn hudson the most poplar guy in school dating the head cheerleader Quinn who's the biggest bitch well her and her puppets_

 _santana and the dumdest of them all any way ever if they break up he wouldn't date a girl like me anyway let me countine my life_

 _story it started when i was 14 my grandmother died she was my best friend she took care of me and sister when my mom was_

 _work night shift and my dad was never in my life alot so from then my life went down hill without my friend i dont think my life_

 _would have been ok they have been by my side all the way. There kurt who my best gay we also have so much in common_

 _we both love broadway and New york after grad we're moving to New york and moving in a shoe box apartment and going to NYDA_

 _Then there Mercedes the badest diva i have ever met if kurt and her had a baby it would be Beyonce and she also can turn any_

 _thing into fashion. Then theres Tina she's shy but once you get to know her she's nice but could be dark and then their her boy_

 _friend he very funny and their so alike and their so cute._

 _I wake up do my moring routine and get dress in my reindeer sweater , my short skirt and knee sock and ballet flats curl my hair_

 _i go downstair and said bye to my mom and hurried to my white jeep picked up Mercedes_

 _"Hey mama " mercedes said_

 _"Hey cedes what's up excided for our sophomore "_

 _"yes now let's go pick up tina and kurt i dont want to be late "_

 _"ok im driving"_

 _5mins later rachel arrives at kurt house and sees finn and quinn kissing and frowned_

 _"rach you ok "_

 _"yeah im fine why is kurt taking so long"_

 _kurt gets in the car_

 _"hey cedes, hey rach are you going to wear that to the first day rach " kurt said_

 _"hey mr. diva " mercedes said_

 _"what's wrong with what im wearing " rachel looks confused at kurt_

 _" it's nice but not for the first day good thing i have an outfit for you just in case now let's get tina" rachel said_

 _They arrive to school and found tina making out with mike_

 _"hey mike can we borrow tina "rachel said_

 _"sure i have to go to football practice anyway see you guys in glee_

 _they walked to their locker they went to their different first classes while rachel was still at her locker she was leaving until she got slushied by quinn while the cheerleaders laugh finn approached_

 _" come quinn leave her alone " finn said_

 _" fine but not for man hands for you finny " quinn and the cheerios left_

 _"you ok " finn said_

 _"yeah thanks you didnt have to do that "_

 _"no it's cool i should give you a towel" finn opened his locker getting a towel_

 _"sorry about your outfit "_

 _"no it fine kurt has back up clothes for me but i should get to class "rachel said_

 _" yeah what your first class"_

 _" spanish " rachel said_

 _" me too we should walk together" they entered the class late quinn gives rachel a death stare rachel looked confused_

 _"finn rachel so glad you can join us " mr.shue said_

 _"sorry "they both said they take their sits_

 **I hope you like this chapter im sorry if it wasnt good this is my first time writing a story**


	2. chapter2

**Hi im back i hope you enjoy this chapter ps i dont own glee**

 **Rachel P.O.V**

 _spanish was finshed i was asigned as finn's partner so we can spend time together i excided for that and in spanish we sat together_

 _he's so funny i walkout of the spanish class and relized i still had on the clothes that had slushie i hurried to kurt's locker_

 _"hey rach omg what happened to your clothes"kurt asked_

 _"cherry slushie now can i have those clothes you had me "rachel ask he headed to the bathroom with her_

 _"ok here " handing it to her she had a shock look on her face and said_

 _"where the rest of the outfit because this is too reaveling for me "_

 _" it either this or what your wearing" she thought to her self and caved_

 _"uhh fine but im not happy about it " he had a smile on his face_

 _she changed into the black leather skirt and white crop top with lace boots she came out_

 _"are you happy now " he nodded yes and smiled as they left the bathroom_

 _while she walk down the hall on her way to glee she turn heads and got whistles from boys and some dirty looks from the cheerios when she enter glee club room she got gasps and shock looks_

 _" Are you guys ok you look like you saw a ghost"rachel said confused_

 _finn walk up to her and said_

 _"rach what happened to you, you look like a different person "finn asked_

 _"A hotter person "puck said in the back round_

 _"what im trying a new look i got bored with my other one is that a problem"rachel said_

 _"no it's not i think its good to find your self" finn give his half smirk she thoght it was cute but he didn't know it she give a smile back_

 _"will i should go take my seat talk to you after " rachel said as she walk to her seat next to kurt and cedes when mr. shue walk in_

 _"ok first would anyone like to take to floor for a solo or a duet" finn and rachel raise their hands and took the floor they sang need you now quinn gritted her teeth furow her brow showing she was pissed before she did anything mr . shue stood up and said_

 _"that was great finn and rachel and it's also a great start to the assignment this week which is duets"_

 _quinn shoots up and says "i pick finn"_

 _"not so fast quinn im picking pairs and since finn and rachel did should a good example im pairing them up " then quinn says_

 _" that not fair he's my boyfriend its only fair we do a duet not with the hobbit "_

 _"i dont think your being very nice to rachel and it is fair and your partner is puck "_ quinn groan walk out the room finn followed her

"quinn wait up" finn running after quinn

"im better than all of them im done with that loser club with loser people we dont need them" quinn said

"quinn i have friend in that club we are all a family that club is the reason i love to sing so you can quite but im not their a second family to me " finn said

"fine but if any one crosses me it's your fault"he pull her into a hug and kiss her head they went back to glee club they separted and quinn went to talk to santana and finn went to talk rachel

"hey rach i was thinking may be could meet at my house "finn said

" sure i'll meet you there after school i'll music sheets that i think would be go ok"rachel said the rest of the day was boring so

afterschool i went to the libray for music sheets and went to finns house 10 min she pulled up to his house his mom carole

answered "hello rachel how are you are you looking for kurt "carole said

"no actually finn we have a assignment for glee " carole let her in leading her to his room she knock on his door twice no answer

she enter she didn' t see him so she was looking around at his pictures she stop at a picture of a man in a army uniform she never saw before

"hey rach what your doing here early" finn said

"i found the music sheets early so i decided to come early who's this man in the picture "rachel said

"thats my dad he died when he was in the army "

"im so sorry i didn't know my dad left when i was 14 it's just me , my sister and mom i don't like talk about because people treat me different because of it"rachel said finn pull into for a hug

"are you ok" finn said as looking down at her

"yeah just thristy " he look at her confused

"when i was little i wouldn't said i was sad just thristy"rachel explain

"i'll get you some water ok" finn ran down stair while rachel sat on his bed looking though music sheets finn returned handed her the water

" ok let practice i have the perfect song have you ever head this song no air " rachel said heading him the song lyrics they sang no air at the end they were face to face

"you kiss me if you want to "rachel said finn leans down putting his lips against her's until he realize what he did and quickly pulled away

"what's wrong did i do something"rachel said

"rachel i think you should leave and can you not tell anyone about this "finn said while opening the door rachel looked at him sad and disappointed while she packs her stuff angryly and stroming out of his room

"hey are you ok you look ..."carole didn't finsh her sentence as rachel ran out of the house slamming the door carole goes to finn's room to ask what happened

"finn what happen to rachel she was crying while stroming out of the house " carole asked confused

"it's nothing just leave it alone "finn said while play halo 2

"rachel's is like a daught to me i don't like when she's upset but im going to let this time "carole said leaving to go cook dinner

 **Finns P.O.V**

 _I feel terrible for what i did to rachel it just i have popular and a great girlfriend and i don't want to damage that but also i don't want_

 _to damage me and rachel's friendship im so confuse and i lose halo i thrown the controler on the floor because of angry i pick up_

 _my phone to call puck because he should be done with quinn by now i called no answer weird i call quinn no answer either i call_

 _rachel 3 times no answer so decided to pick up my keys drive to rachel house i arrive i knock no answer_

 _"rachel come on answer the door i know your home" still no answer while i was walking back to my car i saw santana enter rachel_

 _house wondering why would she have a key then i rememebered rachel saying she had a sister and i often see them talking_

 _privately oh my god santana is rachel sister ..._

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't good but i tried i hope you enjoyed**


	3. chapter 3

**Again im sorry if this chapter sucks but it's my first story so don't judge also can you comment your feed back what i need to improve on and i'll do better next chapter ps i dont own glee i really wish i did but i don't so enjoy**

 **Rachel P.O.V**

 _I got home pissed at finn hudson he's so focus on his popularity he cant see we have some thing special between us and he his_

 _the_ _audacity to kick me out of his house after i opened up to him and we had a passion kiss because i was upset i decided_ _to stop at_

 _the_ _store to buy mama mia , she all that ,walk to remember and high school musical 1 also soda chips and cookies and_ _a box of_

 _tissues i_ _plan listen to my sad love songs , watch sad movies while eating and crying it like a breakup cheer up by it's not a_ _breakup_

 _but im still_ _sad i got home to see my sister satana in the kitchen eating ice cream i know what your thinking satana my_ _sister i know_

 _but she saw_ _me enter the house with my mascara running she put the bowel down and walk to me and asked_

 _"what the hell happened and dose_ _aunt snix need to send some a little vist "_

 _"it's nothing it's just finn just leave it alone "rachel cried satana hugged her_

 _"this is what_ _were going to do watch those movies , have a chat and eat junk " rachel nob_ _"ok let me change into comfortable clothes and clean up_ _i'll right back " rachel left satana called finn_

 ** _Santana P.O.V_**

 _ **F** : **hey tana what's going on**_

 _S: you and rachel i know what you how could you break her like that_

 ** _F: i tried to say sorry but its not working_**

 _S: no really because when a guy stomp on your heart and treat girl like trash its really polite_

 ** _F: ok i desever that but if i dated her i would lose my popularity and i can' t do that unless i want a slushie facial everyday and i have a good girlfriend_**

 _S: wow i never thought frankenteen can be this self centered and a asshole who's really going to care about poplarity in 20 year when you look back your high school year will it really matter_ _i hung up on that jack ass for hurting rachel he really could not say any thing to me that he's actually sorry for what he did_ _i cant_ _believe he cares so much about being poplar he desever rachel and at school im going to go lima heights on_ i set up for the movie

we watch the notebook first we were both crying

"its so sad they were so in love but she doesn't remember it " rachel cried

"their so different but so in love "i cried the movie ended and we talk about what happened

"tell sis what happened "

" To sum it up we were talking about his dad and i told him about dad and we hugged then we practice and at the end he passion kissed me and act like he didn't feel anything and kicked me out why would he kiss me if he did not mean it " rachel said crying

i hugged her telling it going to be ok and he does desever her frankenteen has something coming then we both fell a sleep


	4. chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't update in a while but im back hope you enjoy i dont own glee** **Rachel Pov** _i woke santana was still asleep and she has cheerios practice before homeroom so she needs to get ready_ _"santana wake up your going to be late for cheerios practice "i say still half asleep_ _santana groan and said"5 more mins im tired "_ _"no you can't your going to be late and get in troblem with coach sue " santana not replying so i went in the kitchen to get a cup of water and want back to santana room she still sleeping_ _"im sorry to do this but i warned you" i said before throw the water on her_ _"THE HELL RACHEL IM UP HAPPY"santana yelled while getting up we both got ready i put on my floral crop top with my short flare black skirt and santana put on her cheerios uniform and we both went down stair to eat_ _"so when is mom coming back from her buisness trip "santana ask while texting her friends_ _"next week monday why " i was confused_ _"i was think we shold invite everyone friday night for a party "santana said_ _"yes it sound fun i cant wait " we both left and went to our cars and i drive to school i enter the school went to my locker opened it to see roses and turn to see finn_ _" i see you got im sorry flowers "finn said doing his silly grin_ _" first you kiss me pretend you didn't feel any thing then you tell my friend u wouldn't date my because of poplarity and now you broke in to my locker to give a gift that will die in a week nice finn" before he said anything quinn approaches us with roses_ _"hey finn ,manhand anyway i wanted thank you for your gift i love the teddy bear to it's adorable well i have to go i have practice "she kisses him and leaves_ _" very orignal finn you give me the same gift u gave your bossy bitchy girlfriend yeah makes me feel very special "i threw on the floor and stomped on it i walkaway him following me pulling me in the empty choir room_ _"rachel wait i sorry but it's for the best poplarity is the only thing from being a lima it the only thing quinn even said so"_ _"unbelieveable do you here how self center that sound you have glee as a family so are you really lying to me or yourself and secondly are really listening quinn of all people dont you she using you to be prom queen " i was almost to tears_ _"rach listen im sorry ok i dont mean to break you but your being harsh to me i already said sorry what can i do "_ _"first dont rach me secondly you don't get i really liked you i thought you a jock could at least be my friend but you were the who kissed and used me have you ever teached your barbie girl friend like that or any other poplar girl like that no so dont do it to me "_ _"rachel all im said is it different with you and calm down dont u think your being a little bitchy about this... oh my god im so sorry that slip i didnt mean it you have the right to be mad it just that i have alot on my mind " i slapped him_ _" im the only fool to let you kiss me thinking that you actually had feeling for me while i don't need you i hope your happy playing pretend with quinn but my dreams are bigger then that and there bigger then you " i ran to the bathroom and called santana_ _ **Santana pov**_ ** _s:hey rach what's up_** _r:i need you to meet me in bathroom_ ** _s:i 'll be there in 51_** _the call end 5 mins later i find rachel in a stall on the fall_ _" rach what happen i rush as quick as i can " comforting racyas shewas crying_ _"im such a idiot for thinking he care about me " rachel cried_ _"no your not you just want to loved but i an idea for you to confront him in glee club with a song she smiled at the idea they got ready for glee club and decided what to sing we enter the choir room finn walks up to me_ _"rachel im so sorry you have to forgive me"finn said_ _"rachel have to do any thing " i said_ _"santana im sorry but mind your buisness i started this with rachel now i have to make it up to " finn said while i walk over to puck telling him make finn leave rach alone puck and i walk to them_ _"come on man sit down give her space in time shall forgive you "puck holding finn back_ _"puck you stay out of it i trying to talk to rachel " finn said pulling away from puck quinn walk up to us her and puck were looking at each other werid_ _" finn look at me calm down why do you care about man hands she's not ever poplar you dont need her"quinn said everyone was arguing it was too much all of a sudden i see rachel faint i ran to her_ _"every one shout the hell up before i kick all your ass there something wrong " i said holding rachel finn turn around to see rachel on the floor_ _"oh my god rachel some one call 911"finn yelled him and i were taking care of her while puck and quinn were call ing 911 mr. shue enter to see rachel on the floor_ _" oh my god what happened to rachel " i explained he told us what to do_ _"santana stay with rachel ,finn get a cold cloth santana take off her watch and bracletes so the blood could flow and puck get her water " mr.shue paniced the ambulance came me , mr.shue and finn rode in the ambulance everybody else drived we waited in the waiting room for 60 mins finn couldn't take it he got up went to the desk_ _"have you heard anything about the paient rachel berry " finn ask worried_ _"sir if your not family i cant tell you any thing "_ _"santana can you ask them about your sister "i was shocked about what he said_ _"how did you find out "_ _"when i was outside your house looking for rachel "_ _"fine i 'll ask them "as i walk to the desk i stopped because quinn was talking finn_ _" finn manhands is going to be fine now we have to go make posters for prom if were going to win" i was done with quinn_ _"shut up quinn you are the biggest bitch i have ever met im done with you because who is that selfish that they dont care if a person they know may be is hurt because of you and finn " im pissed at both of them because rachel is in here because of them_ _" santana it's ok we know rachel she can wake on her own shes a fighter ok " the doctor came out_ _"rachel berry" i stood up ..._ _ **cliffhanger i hope you enjoyed**_


	5. chapter 5

**hey guys sorry if had to wait a long time for this chapter but i had school but here it is i hope you enjoy ps i dont own glee** **santana pov**

"rachel berry" the doctor said everyone turned around i stepped forward

"yes im her sister " doctor shaked my hand

"well hi im dr. wu your sister is ok she's just sleeping and her head hurt from the fall"

" ok may i ask why did she faint "i had a very worried look

"it was cause by lack of sleep and stress has she been through alot of stress lately"

"yes but it personal so i would rather not say " dr.wu nodded showing he understands

"ok im going to sign her to a therpist and give her some meds so if she's stress she could take one "

"ok can we see her "

"yes but one person at a time she said she wanted to see finn for a min to talk " finn had a shock look on his face

" she wants to see me " dr. wu nodded yes and leading him to her room until he was stopped by quinn

 **Finn pov**

"finn why are you going to see that hobbit we have to make posters"quinn yell finn turn to her

" do you know how self center you sound rachel has done nothing but be nice to you and your being selfish at a time like this"i yelled

" if you take another step we're over"quinn said pissed at me

" i dont care rach tought me popularity isn't everything it's nothing "

"fine i think your friend puck is better thats why i slept with him "

"how could you betray me like and with my best friend im done with you im done with all of you " i ran down the hall until i see rachel 's room i stop at her room she look beautiful sleeping i grabbed a chair sitting there until she wakes up

 **Rachel pov** i wake up with a huge headache and to see finn sitting there sleeping he must have not want to wake me up thats sweet he looks adorable i know im suppose to be mad at him but i dont have the enegry to

"finn "he groan waking up and saw i was a wake and did that cute smirk

" hey how long have you been awake " he said

" not long just think "

"really about what "

" us i still mad but not as much jusnt confuse and sad "

"rach you dont need to stress about that just relax it will it's self out "

"but how will it if your with quinn "

"it will because i broke up with quinn for sleeping with puck" me with a suprise look

" omg why would she do that im so sorry"

"because she said he's better than me " i took his hand

" no way his better your funny , helpful ,kind , handsome, could sing , a great football player, an amazing kiser and kick ass a drummer your a catch "

"thanks rach it means alot "

" i mean it so can sing to me " he smile a noded yes and sang **Just the way you are** i was in tears when he finshed

"whats wrong did i do anything why are you crying "

"im crying because im happy that song was amazing thank you "

" I meant " we hugged and he lean in and kissed me they pull away i bit my lip and said

"so what happens now " we both smiled

" now well i dont know but i know i really like you and i would like to date you but i remember a certain someone said" im done with you finn hudson " me laughing and playful hit him

"shut up " we talk a while more until he got up and said

"i think everyone left already and it's getting late i should go " put his coat on

" no your not going to leave me here alone are you" me doing a sad face

" fine i'll stay i'll sleep in the chair ''

"don't be silly you can sleep in the bed with me "

"fine ok " getting in the bed

"finn "

"yeah "

"can you hold me"

"ok "

"thanks good night "

"good night rach"

 **i hope you guy enjoyed**


	6. chapter 6

**hey** **guys** **im** **sorry** **for** **the** **spacing im having a** **problem with** **that but i'll try and reread it but enjoy ps i dont own glee**

 **Rachel pov**

i wake up to feel no arms holding i was wondering where finn was and looking for a note but there was none but i saw the door open reveling finn with breakfast

"hey rach i dont know you would be awake yet but it a good thing you because i dont want your breakfast to get cold"finn smirk handing me my breakfast he's so sweet

"thank you so have did you sleep " me eating my breakfast

"fine so tell me about that party at your house "

"oh that's still going "i checked my phone seeing hundreds of text and calls

"what happened "

"my mom call i should call her back even through she should have been here "

"im sorry rach by calm down she probably couldn't make it she really busy with broadway"

"too busy to see her own daughter in the Hospital she has a understudy for a reason " finn kneeled down to me crying and cupped my cheeks

"rach look me calm down breathe ok your ok just listen to her voicemail ok listen to reasoning ok" me calming down suddenly the door it was the nurse

"hi rachel how you feeling "

" ok i had a little problem but i calmed down"

"that's great i just wanted to tell this man name Will sign your release form before he left so you could leave any time today ok" she said smiling

"ok thank you i'll leave after breakfast " the nurse nodded and left i decided to listen to voice mail

"hey rachel i know your wondering why im not there when your but i have opening night you know i can't miss that but i hop your ok baby girl mommy loves you im so sorry i am a star i have to do this i also have to stay two more weeks " i cried through the whole message it was finshed i was so mad at my mom i through my phone at the wall

" rach you ok what the hell was that " i crying so hard finn just sat on the bed and held me while i cried into his chest

"she said that it was a opening night and she was a star she couldnt make it she didnt even try do i have anyone who loves me"

 **Finn pov**

"rach look at me your beautiful ,smart and talent who wouldn't you love i love you glee loves too so are people who love you"

"you love me really or you just saying that " i kissed her and pulled away

" does that answer your question"she smiled and kissed me back

"i think we should leave tommrow is friday and i need rest in my comfortable bed " we started packing

"so we still have talked about us are we dating ,are we boyfriend and girlfriend, what are we ?" rachel asked i walk towards her and kneeled down

" finn what are you doing we haven't even been on a date yet "

"rachel barbra berry would you do me the honor and going out with me tonight on our first date to breadsticks " rachel kneeled down and smiled

"i would love to "we kissed

"well i should get dress to leave to go home and get ready im so excided my first date with a boy i love"

"ok i'll wait outside ok"

 **Rachel pov**

i can't for my date i have to hurry home and get ready pick an outfit i hurried got ready and pickup my bag i open the door to see finn waiting

 _" hey you ready to go " finn said_

 _"yeah lets go "_

 _"let me hold your bag "_

 _"why thank you your really a gentleman " finn took my bag and open the door saying_

 _" ladies first" i laugh and bowed_

 _"you know we're werid right " me laughing_

 _" well normal is overated " we got to his truck he must have gotten it when he was getting breakfast he open the door and lift me up and put me in and we drove off and then i notice the radio was playing **smile** i turned it up and we sang we got to my house finn helpped me with my bags when i enter the house i notice santana wasn't there finn entered_

 _" i probably should go i have to get ready for our date "_

 _"ok i should get ready to for you at 8 "_

 _"yeah ok see you then " he kissed me good bye and left_ i went to my bathroom took off left over makeup thats on my skin put my hair in a bun and look at the clock it was 4:30 so i have enough time i watch tv for a while

 **Finn pov**

 _i pulled into the driveway and went in the house i saw my mom cooking_

 _"hey sweety should i add a extra plate for rachel "_

 _"no and i can't stay for dinner i have plans "_

 _"oh ok what are you doing tonight"_

 _"me and rachel have our first date tonight so i have to get ready soon " my mom smiled_

 _"how exiciding i always prefer rachel she a good girl then that rude blonde cheerleader "_

 _" i know it different with rachel i have to do this date right shes special to me "_

 _"ok then i 'll pick out the perfect thing to wear" i rush up stair to get ready_

 ** _Rachel pov_**

 _i finshed watching tv and got up and went upstairs to shower and do my face routine got out the shower put on my robe_

 _and look for an outfit thats perfect for a first date and woah finn i need something formal but causel for dinner i then got it_

 _something that would be perfect my white and pink floral skater dress with my michel kors black purse and white 2 inch pumps_

 _i lay that out on my bed and went to paint my nails pink wait for it to dry_

 ** _Finn pov_**

 _i got out of the shower and put on my robe and walk to my room find my mom look for my clothes still in the mean while play call of_

 _duty and after 3 levels my mom found something_

 _and she did my hair she wanted me to look perfect and i got dressed i put on a plaid button shirt , a tie with a pair of jeans_

 _and my leather jacket and i ran downstair said bye to my family eating dinner and got in my trunk_

 ** _Rachel pov_**

 _after my nails dried i went to going to curl my hair and do my makeup i was done i got dress and all of a sudden santana enters the_

 _room "hey rach i missed you why didn't you call me when you got home "santana said while hugging me_

 _"tana cant breathe holding tight "_

 _"sorry i have just missed you did you check your phone mom has been calling shes sorry she couldnt make it but you know broadway is important to her " at that moment i needed to be calm as hard as it is_

 _"you could tell mom i dont feel like talking since she has no time for her kids i have no time for her bs im done listening to what she want you cant always get what you want " santana pulls me in for a hug and asks me_

 _"wait why you look so nice whats going on "_

 _"ok but tell frankenteen if he hurts you i hurt him h_ _ave a great date and i have to go get ready for my movie date with puck "_

 _"great but i thought he was with quinn " i ask confused_

 _"no it was a one night stand they were drunk he regreted "_

 _"oh ok enjoy your date " santana then left then i heard the bell ring and i ran down and open the door_

 _"wow rach you look beautiful"_

 _"thank you you look handsome yourself"_

 _"thanks oh those are for you "he handed me pink roses_

 _"their beautiful i' ll put these in water and we could go"_

 ** _Finn pov_**

 _i have a suprise for rachel i_ hired breadstix for catering and we're having dinner at our special place we alway use to go there

last year im going to sing to her we were close to the school so i put the blind fold on rachel

" finn whats going on why am i blind folded are you kidnapping where are we going "

"relax rach it's a surpise i wanted our date to be special so i planned a suprise "

we finally arrived i got out the car and helped rachel out and lead her to the auditorm and opened the door i told mr.shue to leave

it open for the suprise we enter and i took off the blind fold she was suprised to see lights hunging and a picnic

"omg finn did you do all this for me " she smiled looking around

"well kurt helped and i would do anything for you "she kissed me and sat down and ate

"finn i have a question or two "

"shot "

"first what do you think people will say about us and why did you date quinn"

"ok i don't care what people think as long as we want to be together no one else opinon maters and the reason i dated her

because i thought thats what the quaterback and headcheerleader does "

"this is a great are you driving me home because i don't want this night to end "

"great because i have another suprise " as i said that the band came out i then sang girls just want to have fun whe i finshed

she was in tears and she jump in my arms

"that was so beautiful thank you finn" we then kissed i drove her home and we walk to her porch

"finn thank you for the most amazing night "we kissed good night when i got home and was ready for bed we text

"good night rach luv you"

"good night finny luv too"

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter because i enjoyed writing it**


	7. chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I have been writing I have been busy was school and my other story it's called best friend to couple you guys should read ok enjoy Ps I don't own glee I really wish but I don't**

 **R** **achel pov**

 _I woke up so happy Im going back to school with my new boyfriend i ready to face the world with a smile on face I got up did my_

 _routine and then my phone buzzed it was a text from finn that said ._

 ** _F:hey beautiful you need a ride to school_**

 ** _R : yeah sure_**

 ** _F:great I'll be there in 10_**

A _fter i finished texting finn i went to get ready i took a shower ,brush teeth and did my hair and put on_ black flow tank top , skinny jeans and beige boots and my gold star necklace grab my bag and got a text from finn saying he's outside i ran out to meet him and i got in the car .

"hey beautiful " finn said with his charming grin

" hey handsome i missed you " i said as i kissed him

"well i have missed you too but expect you to kiss me with so much passion because we had a day apart "

"just shut up and kiss me " we smiled and started kissing after 3 mins we pulled away

"what happened why did you stop " finn ask

"we're going to be late for school drive " 10 mins we got to the school i was nervous about people thought about us

 **Finn pov**

 _I_ saw there was something wrong he took my hand

"rach what's wrong "

" what do you think people are going to say or do "

"i think it doesn't matter as long as we like each other nothing else matters "

"thanks finn let's go " we got out of the the truck walk hand by hand and stopped by the door of the school

" we could do this you have to trust my word ok"

i kissed her we entered people grasp laughed and whisper home wrecker , hoe , slut , how could she steal someone bf like that we walked to our lockers and saw a photoshopped slut photo of "me" in a locker room and noticed it was alway all over the hall she was almost in tears and looked at she looked as i torn the poster down and as leaving i got slushied by puck and quinn

"hey slut berry nice photo is this what you left me for that slut finn really " quinn said

"i thought you had higher standards then this dude "

"puck don't talk because right now your on my list anyways what type of friend sleeps with his best friend girl twice that lower than low "

"finn forget about ho manhands and get back with me and we could win queen and king"

"exactly just leave her become popular again and you will go back to normal " i steps in front of me and pull puck against the locker

"say sorry to Rachel she has more class than you guys and she's smart and beautiful and kind"

"finny why are you doing this "

" because I care about her alot "

 **R** **achel pov**

 _i couldn't take it and ran off to the Auditorium to clear my head i sat there and cried i took my pill for stress and used the ways to calm down finn came running in with a towel and sat next to me and handed it to me_

 _"rach im so sorry i put you through this "_

 _"finn you didn't do anything i knew what i was getting into but didn't care because I really like you no matter what people say or think also as i have you i don't care " we kissed_

 _"we should go to class you sure you ok "_

 _"as long i have im fine " we to class together hand by hand the day went by quickly before we knew it was glee club i was by my locker gathering my stuff when quinn walked up_

 _"what the hell do you want now quinn "_

 _"finn i want finn back ho just give up the battle " i step towards her_

 _"and why the hell will i do that "_

 _"because I your relationship isnt going to last he feels sorry for you this is the story ends finn and I stay here get married have kids you lose him and grow alone "_

 _" quinn me and finn have something special you had your choice its my turn and we're falling for each other so who knows what will happen "_

 _"if you know whats best you'll break up and make faith be faith " she pushed me into the locker and kept_

 _" hell no"i chase down the hall and pushed her on the floor and we got into a_ fight and she slap me and i slapped her and push her in a locker all of a sudden i saw mr. shue and finn running towards us Mr. shue was holding quinn back and finn was holding me back

"what's going on here we should be fight we're a family "

"i don't want to be in a family with her she has a family she's a mother now let me go "

" at least I'm not a home wrecker "

"don't you get it he broke up with you because your a cheating bitch "

" you both calm down finn bring Rachel somewhere safe "

" no put me down " i said while finn carried through the hallway and in to the Auditorium

"rach calm down you can't be this stressed "

"i can't your bitch ex girlfriend is try attack me ..." i was interrupted by finn kissing to calm me down

"are you ok now " i kissed him back

" does that answer your question "finn grin

"we should go glee is over and we need to go home " when we got to our lockers we saw another poster while quinn walked by and laughed finn was sick of quinn

"hey quinn you don't leave my girlfriend alone then we have a problem

 _"and what you going to do hit me "_

 _" no but i will " i turn to see santana in a corner_

 _"if you don't leave my sister alone i will go all lima heights on your sorry ass "_

 _"fine but this isn't over" quinn said walking away_

 _"you ok rach "_

 _"yeah thanks santana "_

 _"no need to thank me what type of sister would i be if i didn't stand for you " we hugged and she went home_

 _" let go home " finn and i drove around the town and went to get frozen_ yogurt and the he drove me home but it was already dark when I got home

 _"we're here see you tomorrow ok " finn said i give him a bye kiss and ran to the door and waved_ i open the door to see suitcases so that meant mom was back

"rach i have missed you where have been i was worried about " i rolled my eyes

"yeah what ever "

" Rachel what is your problem you shouldn't speak to me like that "

" your my problem what tpye of mother doesn't care about their daughter in the hospital when they needed you "

" im a great mother i said im sorry for not being able to come but it was a opening night "

" no you had a understudy for times like this you didn't ever try calling after to see if im ok "

" Rachel im a busy woman there are some things i have to do "

" if you knew you were going to be on Broadway one day you should have never had kids " i said crying

"you know you and your sister are my pride and joy if i quit this house will be gone everything gone"

" i don't care about that i just want my mom when have you actually been there for us "

"that's it go to your room your grounded "

"happy to as long as i don't have to speak to you " i said slamming the door and cried

i then got the liquor puck give me for Christmas and the my duffle bag packed my stuff and left a note for my mom and santana and took the liquor and my bag climb out of the window i got in my car and drove to finns house i sat outside of his house in my car drinking after i finished i got out of the car and climbed the tree by his window and knock on his window until he woke up

"rach what are you doing here at 1:00 am "

"me and my mom got into a fight and i just need you right now "

"rach have you been drinking "

" yes but just to clear my mind i drank the bottle of liquor puck gave me the whole bottle " finn stepped away from the window letting me come in when i got in his room i just kissing him

" rach what are you doing "

"what you don't want to "

"no not while your drunk i don't want you to regret it "

" so im not hot enough for you to sleep with me not hot like quinn right "

" no your not hot like quinn your hotter than her and beautiful and smart and we have a good relationship i don't want to feel like im forcing you "

" but your not i want this "

"ok maybe at _different time when not drunk but for now we'll go to sleep and I'll hold you you been through too much today "_

 _" ok thanks finn i love how your different from the other guys " we both got into the bed_

 _" finn can i ask you something "_

 _" yeah "_

 _" why are dating me you could have any girl why me "_

 _" because you kind and smart and beautiful and very talented push me until it's annoying but it makes me want to be a better person "_

 _" i love finn Hudson you make me a better person too "_

 _"i love you too rach good night "_

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter i work hard on it comment any suggestions or feedback**


	8. chapter 8

**hey guy im back with another chapter i want to first thank that guest comment it help me write this chapter and i hope everyone is pleased with this chapter ps i don't own glee and enjoy this chapter**

 **Rachel pov**

 _i woke up with a huge hangover i all of sudden saw a tall guy standing over me water and pain pills i look up to see finn and_ _he said_

 _"i was thinking after all that drinking you could this because I know how it feels to wake up with a huge hangover " handing me the pills and water_

 _" thanks but stop yelling "_

 _" sorry i forgot when you a hangover everything sounds lound "_

 _" its fine what happened last night "_

 _" you crawled through my window and try to sleep with me but i said because you would regret it later and we ended up just going to sleep and cuddling "_

 _" thank you finn your a great man if it was someone else they would have just slept with me so thank you for that"_

 _"its fine but we have school soon get ready "_

 _" can we just stay cuddle and make out "_

 _" as great as that sounds i have an exam in a class i cant fail we have to go "_

 _" ok but how im i going to sneak pass your mom and burt "_

 _" you have to their in dc burt is running for Congressman "_

 _"ok for how long "_ _" a long time "_ _" ok so i was thinking since there going to be gone for a long time how about we plan a party "_

 _" ok for what "_

 _" since my other party was canceled and for me temporarily moving here "_

 _" about that i think you should talk to your mom first "_

 _" no finn im not going back to talk to her she abandoned me the time i needed her most and i don't need that tpye of stress "_

 _" rach that's your mom running here is not going to solve your problem "_

 _" if you don't want me living here just say it dont make a excuse for me to go "_

 _" rach i want you to live here but for the right reasons i don't want to be the person who your mom thinks im pushing_ _you to not talk to her i don't want to get in the middle of this rach i love you but im not going to make you use me so you don't have to speak to her "_

 _" ok fine I'll talk if you come i need you there please "_

 _"of course I'll do anything to make you happy "_

 _" i have an idea you do your test and during lunch we could go to my house ok "_

 _"ok " finn said as he leaned to kiss_

 _" i have get ready now so out "_ i was on my to the shower and i got nause and i ran to the bathroom and threw up i showered and i put on my pink strap crop top , my light pink floral skirt , my white flats and my gold star necklace and i did my makeup and hair and grabbed my bag and ran downstairs and saw no signs of kurt and saw finn making breakfast

"hey where's kurt " i said as i kissed him on the cheek

" oh um he left early to pick up meredes , tina and santana "

" since when were they friends with santana " i ask confused

" since she started dating matt and they had a double date with tina and mike and tina start to become friends with santana and she started inviting her to the friend group "

" thats strange isn't she dating puck"

" not every since puck and quinn got back together "

" they deserve each other but I'm sad im missing out what's going on with my group of friends am i getting replaced "

" you could never get replaced your special " he said as we finish breakfast

" we need to go " he grab his keys and we drove to school we got there 10 mins after we then walked to our lockers then santana ran towards me with a worried and angry expressed on her face

" frankteen can i have a min with rachel please " she said with her hands on her hips

" no you want to talk talk then anything you say to me you could say infront of him " i said with my arms crossed across my chest

" fine where have you been mom has been worried and mad at you "

" no she doesn't deserve to be mad i should be the one mad "

" rach your so self center do you hear yourself she was sorry you know how important broadway is to her why are you so selfish " she yelled

"she abandoned me in my time in need not once she has been there for me what type of mother is that if she wanted to be on Broadway she shouldn't have any kids and why are you being a bitch to me we have been through everything together " i said crying

"i can't believe you doing this her to our family come home when you come to your senses " i then turn to finn and he hugged me as i was crying

" she probably doesn't mean it "

"and if she isn't im tearing my family apart it's my fault she right im a heartless selfish self centered bitch "

" Rachel your none of those things you need to talk to your mom "

" ok see you at lunch love you " i said as i kissed

" everything is going to be ok remember what the doc said think happy and breath if tthat doesn't work take a pill i love you too " we then went to class i could focus because of the problem i started before i knew it, it was lunch i walked over to my locker to see finn waiting for me

" hey ready to go "

" ready then I'll ever be " we walked out of the school hand to hand we drive to my house 15min later we arrived out and i started getting nervous

" you can do this do it for santana you love her you have been through alot "

" thank you for doing this with me "

" I will do anything for you " we get out of the truck and before i went in the house i took one of my pills and just took deep breath i then open the door looking for my mom

"mom are you home " she ran from the kitchen

" Rachel barbra berry where you been did you sneak out of night to meet this boy your are so grounded "

" mom stop !,yes i was with finn he is the one good in my life the one i could turn to talk without him ever judging me if you around long enough you know that you also know i have take pills and go to therapy once a week so my sorry for wanting to get away from this hell hole"

" if you hate it so much why did you come back "

" because i saw the way santana looked sadness in her eyes also finn said if i truly love her i would do what ever i can to make this family happy and that running isn't the solution but as I'm talking to you right now i see i can't do this i cant live like this "

" fine but if you leave theres no turning back you can't come back "

" trust me i know I'll go upstairs pack my stuff " running up crying and finn ran after me we got to my room i just broke down while finn was comforting me

" everything is going to be ok babe ok " after a few minutes i started packing my stuff we finished and we left and gotin the truck

" ok lunch is almost over we need to go "

" no after what happened i can't go back acting like everything is fine i want to go home "

"ok then let's go"

 **Finn pov**

 _i drove for 8 mins until i got to my house and i turn to see Rachel sleeping_ i don't want to wake her up she has had a long

day she needs to rest so i took her stuff and put in the house and i carried her to my room and went downstairs to watch tv and before I knew it , it was the end of school so kurt would be home soon 10min later kurt and mercedes came inthe house talking lound

" guys quite rach is sleeping stair "

" ok but you weren't at school the of the day after lunch what did you guys do " kurt said with a smirk

" nothing she was sleeping while i watched tv she had a long day "

" oh is diva ok " Mercedes worried

" it's a family thing but when she wakes up she might need two of best friend's "

"sure would do anything for ms . diva where is she "

"in my room but i don't know if she's awake " just as i said that rachel was walking down the stairs depressed

"hey rach how you feeling " finn said

"same so hey kurt and mercedes i haven't talked to you two in a minute you guys want to talk in finns room"

" yeah sure we'll leave your two alone talk and you meet us upstairs ok" kurt said while going upstairs with mercedes

" hey i think we should video chat your mom to her I'll living here i would rather her hear it from us"

" ok I'll video chat her now " we both sat on the couch while waiting for my mom to pick up and she finally does

" hey finn hi rachel is everything ok you call me twice it seemed important so what's going on "

" mom me and rachel need to tell you something "

" oh my god is rachel pregnant "

" no !" we both yelled

" ok then what is it "

"rach mom kick her out"

" say no more course Rachel can stay with us she's like a daughter to me "

" thank you so much mrs. Hummel it's mean alot to me "

"no problem i have to go talk to you guys later "

"ok bye love you mom " i said hanging up

"ok while i have to go upstairs cedes and mr. diva is waiting " rach said as she walked upstairs

 **Rachel pov**

 _i enter finn room to see kurt and mercedes on their phones i smiled because I love having them around to talk_

 _" hey guys sorry i took so long "_

 _" it ok rach anyway we really need to talk " Mercedes said_

 _" ok what about "_

 _" about why your here " kurt said_

 _" because my boyfriend lives here"_

 _" but you sleep over "_

 _" do you not want me here because i thought we were best friends "_

 _" exactly we're best friends that why worried mama " Mercedes said worried_

 _" ok its a long story but to shorten it is i hated how my mom was treating me and tana so i was done with her bs abd needed to get away from there so i came and finn talk to me this morning saying running isn't the solution and i saw tana was upset so I talked to my mom for them and my mom kicked me out of the house " i said tearing up_

 _" oh rach it all going to be ok you have great friends snd other love ones by your side "_

 _" thank you you guys are the best i love you guys "_

 _" aww we love you too mama " Mercedes while they hug me after they left finn came and saw me laying down_

 _" hey how was talking to mercedes and kurt "_

 _"great it helped me realize i great people in my life who is always going to have my back "_

 _"rach i will alway have your back i got you " he said then kissed my forehead_

 _" I'm going to sleep "_

 _"ok ggood night love you " finn said before leaving the room_

 _" finn can you do me a favor hold me "_

 _"yeah sure " he said while getting in the bed_

 _" and finn thanks for being there for me "_

 _" i would do anything for you i love you "_

 _" i love you more "_

 _" if you say so "_

 **Thanks for reading xoxo T**


	9. chapter 9

**hey guys im back i have been busy with my other stories check it out it" best friend to couple "and " puckleberry " but im back so enjoy ps i don't own glee**

 **rachel pov**

 _i woke up turned over to see finn peacefully sleeping and i decided to kiss his cheek and go make breakfast i made_ _blueberry and plain vegan pancakes while i was making pancakes i felt arms wrap around me and i smiled_

 _" good morning my sexy boyfriend "_

 _" good morning my sexy girlfriend and you think im sexy with this bed head "_

" yes it's hot"

 _" ok if thats the case i should keep my hair like this more often " i smiled and we started kissing until kurt interrupted us_

 _" first of all that where we eat and if mom saw that she would of never let rach live here "_

" sorry kurt but you have a cute brother "

" eww you guys how can you guys be so cute yeah so disgusting well i have to go "

" wait don't you want breakfast " i said

" no thanks bye " he said as he was leaving me and finn ate breakfast

" ok we're finished with breakfast and now we need to get ready for school " i said as i put the dishes into the sink

" no why can't we just stay home " he said as he wrap his arms around my waist

" no we can't we skipped yesterday and if your mom finds out that we stay home alot she kick me out "

" fine " finn groaned and went to get ready, we both got ready and drove to school after 15 min we got there

" oh i almost forgot we have to get home early today because we need to set up for the party " i said as we entered the school

"ok see you later love you " i was at my locker and then i went to my classes the day went by quickly and there wasn't glee because mr.shue was sick i was at my locker when queen bee approached me

" what the hell do you want because im not in the mood for your bs "

" im assuming that you haven't heard of the news "

"what the hell are you talking about "

" jacobs latest video " she said smirking i took out my phone

" hey guys jacob here if you haven't seen new it couple you must be blind you might think that their adorable but do you really know what really happening with them i have been spying on them and found out something about finn hudson turns out their relationship isn't really all sunshine ever since amber came into finns life they have been caught in public kissing "

" aww is little rachy surprise im not i told you " i look down at the floor and cried

" why are you such a bitch to me "

" because your a boyfriend stealing ho who stole the one thing which would of led to prom queen " i couldn't take it anymore i slapped her and she pushed me into the locker i pulled her little ponytail and pushed her until mr.shue pull me off of her

" what the hell is going on " we both started yell

" you know what figgins office now " we get there explain our sides of what happened

" i have decided ms. fabray you may go as for you ms. berry a week suspension you are dismissed " i left in tears i ran into puck when I was in a rush

" hey my jew princess i was looking for you i want to say im sorry "

" yeah ok your regiven whatever can i go "

" hey are you ok "

"no did you know about amber and finn "

"umm the truth is yes but I finn to tell you and what happens happens you can't go back "

" why did you tell me "

" im sorry it was my place ok "

" yeah well i found out from someone else and me and quinn got in a fight because of him and im suspension for a week thanks to your gf "

" me and quinn are just friends ok well you look like your in a rush you so let me give you a ride"

"no I'll walk"

" no i insisted please " he drove me home after 15 mins we're in front of finns house

" see tonight no come in can i stay with you i just need to pack "

"ok pack up and we'll head to my house my sister will love to see you " we got into the house to see finn on the couch

"hey babe i thought you were coming home early today because of the party " i didn't respond to him

" hey puck what is going on "

" dude i told you that it would come back to you "

" what are you talking about "

" dude rach knows about amber"

" oh my god rach im sorry " he was trying pass by puck to get to me

" dude space she needs space "

" no this not getting solved by space " i ran upstairs to pack 20 minutes i ran downstairs to puck i was walk out the door until finn grabbed me i slap him with tear

" no you dare touch touch me after what you did how could you "

" im sorry "

"no your only sorry you got caught " i said as i ran to the car we drove off 9 minutes ride we got to pucks house and entered the door greeted by mrs .puckerman

"hello rachel puck called me well you were packing and told me im sorry are you ok have you eaten "

" thank you mrs. puckerman for letting me stay here I'll be ok and no i haven't eaten "

" mom is she here " sarah yelled as running downstairs

" Rachel i have missed you "

"hey sarah me too "

"ok let's go eat dinner rachel must be staving " after dinner i went to bed and cried then puck came in his room and hugged me and started whispering

"everything is going to be ok " i then fell a sleep with noah holding me

 **thanks for reading bye**


	10. chapter 10

**H** **ey guys here's my next chapter what everyone been waiting for enjoy** **ps i don't own glee**

 **Rachel pov**

I woke up without Noah know what your thinking are you and Noah dating or have history and no we used to be close friends

and our parents are friends you also might be wondering why sarah missed me i used babysit her while tutoring puck.

Anyways me and puck had a great friendship but when he became popular he ditched me anyway i got up brush my teeth ,

changed out of my sleeping clothes and went downstairs saw Mrs. Puckerman cooking breakfast and Noah on the couch

texting

" Good morning everyone "

" Good morning Rachel how are you feeling "

" Better than yesterday do you need help with anything "

" No your our guest "

" No i insisted please let me repay for letting me stay here "

"Well can you go get sarah from her room "

" Yeah sure " i ran upstairs to sarahs room

" Hey Sarah your mom said to come down for breakfast "

"Ok I'll be there in a minute " i ran back downstairs and walk to puck

" Hey who you texting "

" No one important " i quickly grabbed his phone

" You were texting Finn "

" Im sorry he just mad what happened yesterday and he just wanted to see if you your ok"

" No if he care then he wouldn't of cheated on me "

" Your not the only one hurt he is too "

" So your blaming me "

" No Rach you guys are both my friends and i hate see you two argue without knowing the full story now you two need to stop being stupid and talk "

" Im sorry im that im too stupid and im heartbroken to forgive the person that loved cheated on me , im sorry mrs. puckerman im not so hungry anymore " i then ran out the door

 **P** **uck pov**

I now feel bad about what I said this the for time in years we have been friends and i might have ruined

" Noah Elijah Puckerman how dare you hurt that girl this is her only safe place right now now go find her and apologize"

" Noah i can't believe you you can see she's heartbroken enough you go find her and be her friend " i knew they were right im such a jerk i have an idea where she is when we were little there was this park with a hidden door to a garden

I remember it's her second happy place its also a 4 min walk away from my house when I got there she was there crying and singing '' cry" i watched her when she finished i clapped

"Listen Rach im..."

"No i get it but i have a question what made you change "

" Okay a week after me and Finn's fight i saw someone who was picking on my sister it made realize my life choices like what am i giving of picking on people who i love and there was no good reason for my bullying and decided to change "

"No i was an ass to you i shouldn't of said those things "

" Thanks you noah and i would like to become friends again "

" I would love that " we hugged and drove to my house and we got there finn was there i look at rach

"Do you want me to get rid of him "

"No i need to talk to him " we got out of the car and walked to finn

" Well I'll leave you two to talk " i then whisper to rachel

" Call me if you need anything " she nodded and hug me and then i whispered to finn

" Don't ruin this this is your only chance " he nodded

 **Rachel pov**

 _"Hey_ how are you " he said with a worried

" How do you think i am"

" I don't know "

" How would you feel if the you loved cheated on you despite your feelings " i said trying to hold back my tear

" Pretty much heartbroken but can you please be reasonable and listen to my reason "

" Fine you have 11mins "

" ok amber is a brunette cheerio she popular and we became friends during when we were dating i don't mention it to you because i don't think it was a big deal .I thought but one day she crying her boyfriend broke up with her and the best thing to do was be her friend so we were in lima bean talking and then she kissed me .But the truth is i didn't push her away because i felt something. But i told i was with you she didn't care and kissed me again and then push away and left i didn't tell you because i didn't want you to leave me " The tear started to flow down my face.

" Do you like her "

"Maybe but i love you i just very confused "

" Ok if your confused then maybe we should take a break "

" Wait what why i say im in love with you "

" Yeah but I can't be with a person who is not 100% sure they want to be with me i can't hold you how you know your in love me or the idea of me "

" Please rach don't you love me "

" Thats the hardest part of it i do love you and it kills me to let you go but i can't be the reason that you and amber cant be together bye for now finn for another time " I then ran into the house and slid down the door with my knees to my chest crying Puck ran to me .

" Rachel what the hell happened "

" Me and Finn broke up "

"Rach im sorry maybe you should rest let me carry upstairs "he pick me up bridal style and carried me to his room

" puck do you think im pretty "

" no your beautiful and finn will notice that too " i said crying

" thank you for everything "

" your welcome my Jewish princess " when he left i try to sleep but I couldn't so i took my bag and finn and i

 **Puck pov**

 _Once i left the room i pulled out my phone and called the one person she really needs right now._

 _" Hello "_

 _"Hey Santana i need you to come over its Rachel "_

 _" What happened to Rachel, where is she "_

 _" In my room sleeping she's really depressed "_

 _"Ok I'll be there in 10mins ok thanks for telling me "_ 10 mins after i heard a knock at the door and I answered it

"Hey tana"

" Hey is she still in your room "

" Yeah i think your the one she needs right now " me and santana ran to my room to see she's not there we went to my bathroom to see Rachel blooding from her wrist

" Oh my god Rachel ,Puck call 911" santana said

" Okay "

 **Santana Pov**

 _While Puck was on the phone with 911 i got a towel wrap it up a rachel's wrist and said_

 _" Rachel why would do this "_

 _" It's because i disappointed you , i have no one everyone hates me ,my boyfriend cheated on me with a cheerio and now I to watch them be a couple and it's not fair i had him fand i broke up my family_." Rachel said as she was in tears

"Listen to me Rachel first of all you didn't break your family mom did atleast you tried .Secondly your going your heartbroken again and again and again in life so finns a douchebag for cheating but you can't keep bringing yourself down because of his studipid mistake . Thridly don't you ever think you have to do this because you think you have no one tell someone beforehand because I you your my sister i don't know what i would do if i lose you " just as i finished talking to Rachel ,Puck came in the room and said

" hey the police said they sent ambulance and said their few minutes away, and to just keep conscious and stop the blooding " few minutes later the ambulance was here and we all drove to the hospital

 **hey guys it's not my best chapter but it's because it's late at night and I'm writing because I know you guys have been waiting for this post**


	11. chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter remember to comment ps. I don't own glee luck Ryan Murphy enjoy**

 **Rachel's pov**

 _I have been in the hospital for 2 days_ with alot of visitors asking alot of questions main question was 'why would you do this? 'And I told them the same reason other people do it their depressed and it's only pain we can control .

The most painful thing was Finn cheating i don't understand he if he did love me or care about me then why did he played

with me like a toy . He says he's in love with me if that was true then why isn't here in middle of me thinking i hear a knock at the door .

"Come in " I yelled while sitting up in the bed when the door opened Finn appeared

" Hey Rach "he said with a sad look

" What are you doing here "

" I want to see if you were ok "

" why would you care "

" Rachel you know I am so sorry for what i did "

"No your not because If you were then you would of told me instead of Quinn you're just sorry you got caught !"

" No I'm truly sorry Rach if it could go back then I would i know we only dated for a few days but it felt like year i love you Rachel and if you give me a second chance then I will never neglect or break your trust again please forgive me "

" okay but this is your last chance and I want you to stop talking to aamber for now until we get the trust and loyalty back in our relationship and at least two sessions with my therapist can you at do these things for us please "

" I'll do anything for us so when is the first therapy session "

" In an hour I'm being discharge so after I get ready and we leave , we can go straight there "

" okay good " an hour went by fast before I knew it the nurse came in the room telling me I could leave now I quickly packed and got ready then me and Finn got in the car and drove to therapy after a few minutes we were there .we were a few minutes late though so we just went straight to her office and took a sit .

" Hi Rachel I haven't seen you in days ,who is this " Dr. Taylor said looking at Finn

" Hi Dr. Taylor this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson and the reason I haven't been here in a while is because I was in the hospital for cutting my wrist "

" Rachel why would you do that ? what lead to cutting "

" I guess when Finn cheated it hurt me it was the last draw for me "

"At that moment how did it feel "

"It felt like he didn't care, like i was just a toy he played with , like I was nothing to him and everybody else "

"okay now Finn is that what Rachel is to you "

"No Rachel mean alot to me if she died because of my stupid mistakes i would never forgive myself for it "

" okay Rachel how do you feel about Finn "

" I love him before he even noticed me that why I was so hard to hear he cheated"

"okay besides trust what is your other problems in your relationship "

" communication and loyalty "

"okay Rachel for what reason "

" It's because after what happened how do I know he's not going to do it again and if he has a problem in our relationship i want him to be able to come to me and if i have a problem i'll talk to him "

" okay Finn how do you feel about that "

"I feel like we should work on our trust and loyalty and communication if this relationship is going to work and I do believe it is worth working on "

" okay Finn what is one change your wiwilling to make "

" I'm willing to stop talking to Quinn and Amber just because they are toxic to my relationship "

" And Rachel what do you feel about that "

" I feel Finn is determined to fix us and I love it because it provides he cares about me and loves me "

" What do you guys hope to accomplish in therapy "

" I hope we it makes our relationship grow stronger than it is "

" Okay guys time is up i want you guys to see me two more times after this "

" Okay Dr. Taylor nice meeting you "

" Bye Dr. Taylor see you next week " After we left the office we went for frozen yogurt and Finn drove me to puck house we decided it will move back with him sometime this week once I got in the house Noah and Santana rush to me and hugged me .

" hey Rach sorry we couldn't get you from the hospital who pick you up " Noah said as they released me

" It's okay Finn pick me up and we talked and we're back together "

" That great but if there's anything wrong remember we're for you okay "

" I know that now i love you guys "

" we were about to watch a movie you wanna join "

"okay but I have a question ,what is going on with you two are you dating again "

" No just friends " puck said

" saying of dating i have to tell you guys something so sit "

"okay what's wrong sis "

" Nothing really but I'm gay"

" I'm happy for you Santana so you have someone in mind "

" yeah britt "

" when you two make out can I watch " Noah said with a smirk

" your a pig " we both said throwing pillows at him the rest of the night was us eating, watch 21 jump start and suicide squad then we fell asleep

 **Sorry it took so long to update but here it is i hope you enjoyed remember to give feedback bye for now**


End file.
